En contra del mundo
by Zietanariumoarte
Summary: Él sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella, inclusive convertirse en un sucio demonio. Ella lo perdonaría, no importa lo que les pase a ambos. Mal summary. [Au - Leve Ooc- One-shot]


_En contra del mundo_

 _Si la historia es cruel, no queda más remedio que reescribir un final. Un final donde la felicidad sea lo único que nos esperaría para el mañana. Así es en los cuentos de hadas, ¿lo harías realidad por mí? Algo no pudimos entender de niños se repite como el día y la noche._

" _Si soy capaz de salvarte, entonces todo estará bien si lo hago" Los enemigos van disminuyendo mientras la pequeña rubia se aferra al brazo de su amigo peli-rosado._

 _-Vamos, toma mi mano y no la sueltes. Vamos a ir a un lugar mejor… -promete en vano._

* * *

 _-Natsu… -murmuraba débil mientras hacía un esfuerzo por intentar respirar bien. Los gritos de desesperación era lo único que percibía. Sentía su voz, su rostro contra su mano que pocas fuerzas tenía. Mas no podía ver sus ojos jades otra vez y por ello Natsu estaba arrepentido-. Está bien si no me personas… -Fue interrumpida por él mientras sentía las lágrimas de éste recorrer su mano. Tan saladas y adivinando que estaban llenas del odio de guerra._

 _\- ¡Tú no debes pedir disculpas! -se apresuró a decir-. Fueron ellos, ellos… ¡Malditos!_

" _Incluso si odias, nunca te separes de la felicidad", estuvo a punto de decir. Pero se sentía cada vez más y más débil hasta que toda su vista fue inundada de una oscuridad absoluta._

* * *

"Estos sentimientos malditos ¿afectarían a éste cruel y avaro mundo?" Cuanto le gustaría que ese sea el prólogo de una vida mejor. Su nueva vida mejor… La fiebre de Lucy aumentaba cada vez más y más, y su ceguera no tenía cura.

-Natsu… -llamó Lucy mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama. Natsu no dudó en ayudarle a sentarse mientras le pasaba un pedazo de tarde de naranja, cortesía de sus dulces vecinos Strauss. Le acercó el tenedor a la mano para que intentara comer sola, y lo logró con mucha dificultad y con el rostro completamente embarrado. Lucy pronto cumpliría los doce en verano y Natsu aún no tenía suficiente dinero para un regalo, y ella insistía en un libro que ha pedido desde que aprendió a leer hace media década. Pero ni aunque tuviera el dinero de algo le serviría.

-Natsu me lo puede leer. -sugirió Lucy con toda la inocencia posible. La tristeza en su tono de voz la delataba.

Era su culpa. Era su culpa. Era solo su culpa por no haberla protegido. La guerra había acabado, sus secuelas seguían presentes en los inocentes corazones de aquellos dos niños afectados. Los ojos chocolate de Lucy se habían vuelto blancos como la luna, y los mantenía escondidos bajo una venda del color inmaculado, del mismo color que su vestido.

\- ¿Puedes tocarme tu ocarina? -preguntó mientras se recostaba en la pequeña litera. Natsu suspiró sabiendo que nunca podría negar algún deseo de Lucy, más ahora. La fluidez de sus dedos se podía escuchar, al menos para Lucy. La agilidad y destreza siempre fueron un talento de Natsu. Era como si las mismas llamas tocaran la ocarina que Natsu ahora mantenía.

Natsu terminó su melodía melancólica insatisfecho a diferencia de Lucy quien mantenía una sonrisa nostálgica. No había tocado la canción desde que los padres de cada uno vivían. La guerra se los había arrebatado. Sus padres, su hogar, la vista de Lucy… Todo cruelmente se había ido. Las chispas de la fogata pronto volvieron a ser el único ruido para ambos y el mundo se detuvo.

-Fue hermoso, Natsu. Realmente ha sido hermoso… -felicitó. Natsu estuvo a punto de irse a la cama al ver la hora, pero Lucy tuvo otra petición-: ¿me leerías el cuento de los ángeles y los demonios, otra vez? -Lucy solía leérselo a él cuando no podía por sus dificultades en la lectura, ahora los papeles se invirtieron antes de que se dieran cuenta. Natsu buscó el libro mientras Lucy se sentaba al lado de una silla de terciopelo con dificultad. Finalmente encontró el libro con una cubierta carmesí decorada con un ala blanca y otra negra y empezó con la lectura.

-E-en las desoladas tierras, donde los hombros….

-Hombres. -corrigió Lucy ya que sabía la historia al derecho y al revés pero insistía en repetirla.

-Bueno, donde los hombres, s-seguían hundidos en el pescado.

-Pecado. -corrigió con una sonrisa burlona. Pese a todo, su bella sonrisa seguía ahí.

Haría lo que sea por proteger esa sonrisa de ángel.

Mientras que con sus yemas duras cambiaba de página y Lucy escuchaba y corregía atentamente, la noche estaba en su punto más oscuro y la hora de dormir llegó. Natsu se había encariñado con el libro, sin embargo Lucy le dijo que ella ya estaba cansada y se fue a dormir. Al ver que ni siquiera estuvo a punto de tropezarse no se molestó en ayudarle, y Lucy se fue a su cama y quedó en un profundo sueño mientras Natsu exploraba las páginas de _Ange secret et le diable._

 _El demonio jugueteó con su larga cola mientras el ángel se mantenía pensativo. Sus grandes cuernos brillaban ante la luz de la hermosa luna llena mientras que el ángel se veía tan puro_

 _y virgen bajo la luz de la noche. "Acepta mi ofrenda, dulce ángel de Dios y probarás el placer que se te ha prohibido" le ofreció. Mas el ángel se negó una y otra vez y alzó sus grandes alas blancas hacia el oscuro horizonte. "Bella, bella…" pensaba el demonio. "¿Daría sus alas blancas por mí, aquel ser majestuoso?" se preguntaba, y en medio de la oscuridad, el demonio se desvaneció._

Natsu se preguntaba si realmente los demonios traían grandes y largos cuernos junto a una cola que terminaba en punta. Se preguntaba si los ángeles eran aquellos seres divinos y perfectos. Se preguntaba si algo de lo que conociese era verdad…

Cerró el libro al sentir sus parpados pesados y se dispuso a dormir. Se dio cuenta que, al lado de la silla de terciopelo donde solía escuchar los cuentos de Lucy y ahora ella era la que los escuchaba, estaba _Plue_ , el perrito de peluche de Lucy. Tirado, olvidado como una simple basura cuando alguna vez fue lo más importante para Lucy. Ella lo amaba al ser de los pocos recuerdos que quedaban de su fallecida madre… Natsu lo recogió y fue a su cama, al otro lado de la habitación.

-Buenas noches. -murmuró aunque Lucy ya debería estar dormida como un tronco.

* * *

 _Después de hacer los votos y sacar las espadas no había vuelta atrás. Una guerra cruel necesitaba medidas desesperadas, mujeres y niño pelearían si era posible._

 _Las flechas silbaban muy cerca de ellos mientras escuchaban a las mujeres aliadas tensar, apuntar y disparar. Lucy se aferraba de él como un cachorro a su madre. Y, en medio de las cruces puestas por los caídos, entre los sollozos de las ahora viudas y huérfanos, una flecha alcanzó a Lucy._

 _Lloró, pidió ayuda, y decidió luchar. Ignorando las advertencias de los adultos veteranos, se adentró con una lanza rota que había encontrado y por primera vez supo lo que realmente era la muerte._

 _La fruta del pecado tenía un sabor amargo al principio, pero poco a poco se convertía en un sabor tan dulce que era un manjar._

* * *

No era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel horrible recuerdo, pero sí era la primera vez que mencionaba al fruto prohibido. Tal vez algo relacionado con _Ange Secret_.

Las calles de París estaban grises y deprimentes, después de la guerra todos sufrieron pérdidas considerables. Unas más altas que otras. "La sangre se paga con sangre". Eran las seis de la mañana y pronto Lucy despertaría, debía comprar el pan de cada día y darse prisa. Cuando pasó por callejón oscuro su vida cambió radicalmente.

\- ¿Le tocarías una melodía a éste pobre anciano con tu bella ocarina, joven? Le pagaré bien.

* * *

 _Sus votos fueron marcados nuevamente, los votos de ambos._

El mismo deseo, el mismo objetivo, el mismo cambio, al mismo tiempo, la misma persona y en diferente lugar. Ambos probaron del fruto prohibido de distinta forma, queriendo cambiar el futuro de sus vidas mortales, queriendo proteger al otro en un sacrificio lleno de bondad.

 _Perforar atreves del cielo, contra el mundo._

* * *

Una mirada chocolate era la única imagen que estaba en sus pensamientos. Y ahí estaba, con dos alas del color inmaculado, viéndolo sin mirar. El anciano insistía de forma sutil, en todos lados lo seguía para hacerlo probar nuevamente del fruto prohibido, pero se negaba a sacar su fiel ocarina.

Ella se había convertido en un ángel. Sus ojos habían recuperado el color, pero no la vista. "Los ángeles no son tan perfectos después de todo…", pero para Natsu, Lucy seguía siendo perfecta.

-Ya eras fuerte, Lucy -había dicho Natsu al verla por primera vez-. No necesitabas esto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué he terminado así? -Por primera vez desde que vio su nuevo cuerpo, la sonrisa de Lucy se había borrado.

-Porque yo fui el débil.

* * *

Con tal de proteger aquella sonrisa hizo el trato con el diablo. Probó el fruto prohibido tocando la sinfonía negra al anciano. August se llamaba con largos cabellos canosos sosteniéndose de un bastón. Él era el hijo de un ángel y un demonio que habían hecho un voto corrupto con tal de protegerse a ellos mismos.

* * *

 _El ángel ciego cantaba una hermosa canción Mi arpa la acompañaba en armonía en una oración Herido y triste, no lo pude defender nuevamente. Las dos llamas entran en conflicto, un destino cruel se repite._

 _No estoy sola, me lo has enseñado en más de una ocasión. Los dos podremos superar el más mínimo obstáculo… Superponiendo los deseos de ambos, el cruel destino se borra y la tristeza da la vuelta hacia el alegre mañana. Sus sentimientos no cambiarían el mundo, pero sí su mundo. Despertando los milagros gracias a la sonrisa de ambos…_

* * *

Encontró a Lucy golpeada mientras lloraba y no dejaba de murmurar una canción de cuna. "Ángel de Dios, tus alas guardarás…", la repetía una y otra vez. Así la vio en uno de sus encuentros y no dudó en ayudarle. Recordaba que cierta niña de cabellos azules le había enseñado algo de primeros auxilios en la guerra, y no dudó en ponerlos en práctica con su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué, Luce? -se dignó a preguntar.

-Creí que podía ayudar, como los otros ángeles lo hacen. Pero el señor… el humano no quiso ayudarme. Esos demonios me golpearon y… -Empezó a llorar en el pecho de Natsu-, casi arrancaban mis alas, Natsu. Nadie me puede ver, más que tú, nadie me recuerda, más que tú. Los humanos no ven a los ángeles, Natsu. -Los ojos chocolate alcanzaron a los ojos jades pero sin mirarlos-. ¿Verdad que fui una tonta al hacer esto? -Natsu lo negó, como siempre lo haría.

Pasó el tiempo y Lucy se sintió mejor, así que alzó sus grandes alas y se perdió en el horizonte. "Bella, bella" pensaba Natsu dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos y de lo que sería capaz por Lucy. Se dirigió hasta lo más profundo del bosque y encontró a August. Tocó la sinfonía negra con su fiel ocarina complaciendo al pobre anciano que apenas podía sostenerse y…

Se convirtió en demonio

* * *

No lo dejaré ir, gracia del mundo.

El libro de E.N.D era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, y ese libro había reencarnado en Ange secret et le diable, cambiando su cubierta carmesí por una negra y vieja. A veces abría el libro y encontraba cosas interesantes sobre los demonios, otras veces solo encontraba las viejas página que alguna vez tuvo Ange secret. Los demonios no tenían cuernos ni cola, tampoco eran seres abominables. A él le habían crecido unas alas negras como el ébano, sus orejas se habían vuelto puntiagudas y ahora tenía los ojos rojos. Sin embargo, al desplegar sus alas se encontró con un par de alas blancas. No eran de Lucy. Tenía su libro en la mano, la peor debilidad de un ángel. Y a un enemigo en frente de él.

¿Por qué la guerra había ocurrido? Fue una guerra religiosa, en realidad. Pero los humanos ignorantes no se dieron cuenta que eran las simples marionetas de seres que iban más allá de su compresión. Los demonios y los ángeles nacieron para ser enemigos… Eso había comprendido Lucy casi un año de haber dejado de ser una simple mortal, por lo que se preguntaba que había sido de los padres de August, aquellos que habían sido pareja a pesar de ser un ángel y un demonio. Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba Natsu? El único humano que podía verla…

Meses han pasado desde su último encuentro y le extrañaba. No obstante, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al percibir una esencia demoniaca. Era solo uno, pero el olor a sangre fresca inundó sus fosas nasales. Encontró a su objetivo; estaba justo al frente de ella. No se movía, no atacaba. Ella tampoco lo hacía, pero un olor familiar también llegó a ella.

-Natsu.

* * *

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… ¿La podría proteger ahora? Solo había una manera de comprobarlo… Fue hasta el bosque, en la parte donde se solían encontrar y ahí estaba. Lucy estaba jugando con Plue con torpeza, pero jugaba. Paró de jugar al notar la presencia de Natsu, pero abrió sus inútiles ojos al también sentir la presencia demoniaca. Mas en lugar de un sollozo, un grito de decepción, o un ataque recibió un abrazo… Un dulce abrazo y correspondió lentamente.

Eran enemigos, no debían hacer eso.

Eran amigos, debían consolarse.

Él no sabía nada de su fuerte enemistad hasta después de transformarse, creía que era una simple rivalidad. No tuvo idea que había probado el pecado mismo. El libro de E.N.D estaba hecho pedazos, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida…

-Lo siento, no pude protegerte. -murmuró mientras caía en los brazos de Lucy. El silencio poco a poco se convertía el rey del reino de la agonía. Los sollozos de Lucy no tenían ruido, ni algo que los describiera. Natsu cerraba lentamente los ojos mientras murmuraban sus últimas palabras recordando toda su vida con Lucy.

* * *

- _¡Luciana huele a ti, tú hueles a Luciana! -El ángel le asestó un golpe en el rostro mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su libro-. ¡Ella estaba herida, herida por demonios! ¡Es solo una niña, una niña! -"Pero si hubiese seguido siendo humana, o peor aún, un demonio, de seguro no me estarías haciendo esto" Los ángeles podrían llegar a ser seres tan crueles como los mismos humanos o demonios, pero se negaban a admitirlo._

 _-No lo entiendes… -Y el ángel tomó una daga de hielo y perforó el libro junto al alma de Natsu. Tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse todo, pero si se enteraban que Lucy había estado junto a un humano que posteriormente se había vuelto un demonio le iría mal. Cayó sin poder hacer nada más. "Por el bien de tu sonrisa", ¿sonreiría sin él?_

* * *

Entonces las lágrimas de ambos se habían vuelto una y el luto cubrió el bello rostro de Lucy. Sus ciegos ojos no percibían nada, pero la tristeza en ellos era notable. Y, antes de que Natsu cerrara los ojos para siempre, pidió una última cosa.

-Lucy, acércate -pidió-, por favor. -Lucy obedeció y Natsu tomó sus labios con los de él. Lucy correspondió con igual (o sea nada) de experiencia que él.

-Te amo, Lucy. -dijo tan repentinamente como cuando la besó. Las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron de un rosado pálido, pero la tristeza seguía presente.

-Yo también te amo, Natsu. -Lucy sintió algo duró en sus manos y el libro que hace poco había sido menos que pedazos, estaba arreglado con las letras "E", "N", "D" en él y un dibujo de un ala blanca y una negra. Y como si fuera poco, Natsu abrió los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, sus heridas desaparecían poco a poco. Ambos se abrazaron, lloraron y se volvieron a besar sin entender bien lo que había pasado, pero supieron que ya nada los separaría.

* * *

En una de las páginas de _Ange_ secret _et le diable_ una página murmuraba muda el capítulo final de su propia obra.

 _"El ángel besó por primera y última vez a su amado demonio, viendo como la sangre recorría tanto el cuerpo inerte como el virgen de pecado._

 _"Te amo." había murmurado. Ante el ángel, Dios se presentó y el corazón del demonio volvió a latir. "El perdón y el amor verdadero serán la guía para la salvación"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Final forzado? ¡Así era en la historia, lo juro! Pero siento que me faltó algo... Mmm, supongo que será para el remake Zervis de ésta historia, porque sí, habrá un remake versión Zeref y Mavis -corazón- ¡Nos vemos y gracias por seguirme!**


End file.
